Red Translator
by mmok
Summary: In which only Green hears Red 'talking' and everyone else watches with unconcealed curiosity.
1. Chapter 1

**Noticed that I only enjoyed writing death and sad things so decided to change it up a bit. Besides, this idea has been on my head for a while so I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.**

* * *

><p>"Pst."<p>

Gold reads the book held on his hand, suddenly conscious of his legs being over the edge of the cozy sofa, his skin crawling when the chapter reached its climax.

_He turned around to look at me with vicious blankness._

_I gulped down a lump. I had thought that the man was blind._

_"Shit-Blasted Karl. He gave me the wrong intel!" _

"Hey, Gooold~"

_Sam can't think as the man approaches, steps steady, carrying some sort of heaviness with them._

_With a calm pace the supposed blind man approached, never increasing the speed, as if suspense came calling for this moment._

_Suddenly,_

_"N-No."_

_The man-_

"Gold!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP LYRA! CAN'T YOU SEE THAT THIS IS NOT THE TIME FOR YOUR DAILY POKING!" Gold snaps the book closed, makes the point to throw himself up from the sofa in a brusque movement and consequently glares at said girl.

Surprisingly though, Lyra looks sheepish- Lyra does not look sheepish in any kind of situation- but not at him.

Anger forgotten for a moment, Gold follows the other's gaze, meets with somewhat (_very_) annoyed green eyes pining him down like it was all his fault- it was not mind you.

Despite having beaten Green in battle, because the latter was a Gym Leader and he was a trainer so _eventually _they would have to face each other across a battlefield and their partners out, Gold still felt terrified in presence of the grumpy Oak. The fact that Gold had only managed to beat Green once out of pokillions battles that they both held maybe had some say in the matter, but being the shameless proud person he was, the fact was successfully tucked away in the back of his mind and bent a little to satisfy his ego.

Going back to the topic because really, he was not going to point out every single thing about Green that made him scared like a new-born eevee and only because he still possessed a splint of dignity inside of him.

Green held the gaze a little bit more, which was by no way two minutes or three since it certainly felt longer, and with only the peculiar swiftness attained by all of his egocentricity and Green glory, Green looked away and it didn't leave Gold less reassured.

"As I was saying before being interrupted by the monkey incarnate-" Gold released a breath of relief.

Accepting the hand on his shoulder, a truce was made and he gingerly straightened up his back.

"You really should start being aware of your surroundings, Goldie."

"It's Gold. And whose fault do you think it was?"

"Bu-uh. You're no fun. But you really should do that or otherwise you wouldn't see Green being Red translator."

His brows furrowed.

"What?" As Lyra sighed and pointed towards the pair's general direction, Gold turned his head around and took in the sight of the legendary duo.

...

"Yeah and there needs to be a certain amount of rattatas in this area. Ya know, those rats are annoying as hell but someone and I mean _us _have to prevent them from going extinct, in other words inside the stomachs of PMS-ing Kanghaskan."

...

"No. They won't be eaten by Leafeon cuz they fucking herbivores and my grammar's fine thank you very much."

...

"Fuck you. I ain't gonna fall for those judgment like eyes. You have no effect on mister dooby dooby doo here. Nope. Not a chance."

Red just stares at Green with unreadable eyes, like _real _unreadable eyes and Gold wonders if the surprise could be seen on his face. By Lyra's giggles right beside him his fears are proved to be true and Gold doesn't turn around to face Lyra just simply because he _can't_, the young trainer asks now how his bafflement was not yet noticed by the two rivals because he thinks that all they do is to search for things to embarrass him and it may seem a bit selfish of his part but Gold really wouldn't mind those two giving him attention because seriously- _who _wouldn't?

"Wha-Red translator? Really?"


	2. Chapter 2

Professor Oak was calmly sipping his tea on his desk, tired eyes relaxing at the scent of the sweet camomile with just the right angle of sun rays hitting his face and warming them with a gentle touch.

His desk unorganized because of his job, the renown scientist ignores the piles of papers and tools with practiced ease, opting for inhaling the fresh air coming from the outside and satisfy his screaming lungs for some pure oxygen.

That is, until his grandson and very lovable boy who is already a handsome young man aged of twenty, comes bursting in through his lab doors and all work pauses for his entrance.

Professor Oak would give the world to his grandson and maybe _that _was the problem.

"Green, my boy, I do believe that you are aware of the proper behavior that must be had in a laboratory." He speaks with a slow and stern voice, the very same that would make his grandson go running for safety when younger.

But of course...

The younger Oak growls and crosses his arms in frustration, his foot clanking against the floor as if in defiance to his warnings.

...nothing is the same anymore.

Professor Oak sighs in exasperation, tightening the bridge of his nose with his fingers as he already anticipated a migraine.

"Tell me Green. What has _Red _done this time?" Because his grandson and seasoned Gym Leader was actually a level-headed person if under normal circumstances. Level-headed with an edge of proud arrogance, but he was nowhere the pitiful display of a childish pouty kid in front of him right now.

That is if the source of his frustration wasn't Red as per see. Nothing seemed to go as it should if crossed with the mysterious Champion's ways.

"He" Green aggravates the word. "Is seriously the most annoying bastard that I FUCKING KNOW!"

If this was a cartoon, the older Oak thinks, then he would have covered his ears with his hands in an exaggerated manner and the floor would have shaken under his grandson's quite impressive vocals.

"Do you have any freaking idea of what I have to go through every time I try talking to him? DO YOU? It's a bitch okay. He's a complete male bitch." Professor Oak attempts on putting a hand on his grandson's shoulder. To his inner ego it worked, Blue glared him at first but soon realized that everyone in the lab was looking at their general direction and opted in crossing his arms.

To say that this was one of those times when he felt the proudness swelling up in his gut by the simple fact that Green, _that Green _managed to tame his temper would be understandable to everyone who have interacted with the young trainer for less than five minutes.

Professor Oak spent twenty years raising him in his parents' stead, so it wasn't hard to imagine how _freaking proud _he was.

"Tell me son. Tell gramps everything." Green frowned on him in a confused way, baffled by his sudden mood change but the older Oak couldn't have cared less.

"Huh yeah." And as if fire began to spark somewhere deep within him, Green suddenly went from reluctant to fuming again. Professor Oak tiredly notes in his head at how should he talk with Red about his grandson's ever changing behaviors. "He! That bastard! He said he loves me!"

...

Silence.

A scientist drops his pen.

Green is blushing.

Professor Oak slaps his forehead.

"And... Just how is that a bad thing? No wait. Tell me how you understood that."

"Exactly my point! I didn't! I fucking didn't! I had to go on my way and think for myself at what he meant."

"...huh?" Hence the intelligent answer from his never stopping brain cells.

Green pumps his arms over his head in an overly childish manner, and Professor Oak begins to feel embarrassed because his grandson-_ his grandson _was going to explain to him the mechanics of young love without even battling an eyelash, because him being a scientist and older by a good decades knew nothing about this so called... phase.

Somehow, Professor Oak feels like he should cry.

"That thing he does with his eyes! Like he's gone to sleep or is feeling dizzy! And then I ask him what's wrong and he looks at me you know! Like I was fucking nidorina and he was fucking nidorino in mating season! Just what the actual fuck!"

He wants to ask his grandson with every speck of respect and curiosity at why was _he _the female counterpart, but he was a wise man and experienced in Green-area, so he does the right thing to do and that is clasping his mouth shut and thus ensuring this lab's safety.

If not it will be the fourth time after all, and not even he knows if their budget could afford _another_.

"Huh... Green, my boy. Well, go have a talk with Red. You know, sort things out alright? Like, then you come here and tell me what you guys talked about while I go calk your sister to prepare for your wed- I mean huh, conversation."

"Gramps..."

"Hm?"

"You do realize that Red is mute right?"

"Huh... naturally."

"And that therefore we can't hold a conversation to save our lives."

"Huh yea-but! Wait! Earlier you-

"For fuck's sake gramps! Just tell me _how_ do you expect me to have a 'talk' -at this Green does that thing with his two fingers and Professor Oak finds it very offensive even if it's not- with Red, when he is fucking _mute_! Could you be _any _more insensitive?! What if Red was here? I know that guy doesn't feel a lot but he feels! You'd break his heart and it would take _me _two years worth of chocolates, dunno why the guy loves chocolates so much and I mean _come on_ is he comparing me to some miltank body fluid- _do you_?!"

...

"...huh?" This time Professor Oak felt actually stupid when the sound came out more like a psyduck's cry for the meaning of life. And those yellow ducks don't cry for the meaning of life. The actual reason why he is considering retirement right now-and is Green rolling his eyes at him?... Yes.

"I'm not telling Red about this but you should think for yourself, gramps. I'll go have a talk with him since you are no help and oh, here." Green puts in his pocket something really suspiciously similar to a rectangular card of some sort.

"What is this?" He asks with every ounce of dignity that he has still left.

Green smiles, Green actually _smiles _soft and sweet and maybe he isn't that bad after all cuz _Green _is _smiling_-

"It's a discount card for the Pokemon Center. I know someone there so when you have time, drop there for huh... talks. Yeah. Catch ya later, gramps."

Professor Oak stares dumbfounded at the single piece of paper that he gingerly got out from the pocket and glares hard. At the pink Clefairy smiling at him like a mother and the big building inspired from a pokeball that healed Pokemon and according to his grandson, dysfunctional Oak's too.

"Is he denying my humanity?"

He finally yells aloud after twenty minutes and there's a hand on his shoulder squeezing in reassurance.

"Don't worry Prof." A researcher says with an understanding look that Professor Oak is somewhat very afraid of. "We all eventually go through this."

...

"...huh?"


End file.
